


Revelry

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, OT5, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jonghyun and Key enjoy some naughty time while alone in the dorm, but the others come home earlier than expected.  Sexual exploits ensue.





	1. I think we're alone now. (jongkey)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

Jonghyun stepped out of the shower, steam rolling off of his tan shoulders.  He quickly dried his bleached hair before wrapping the white towel low around his waist. 

Key was in the kitchen when he heard the bathroom door open and saw him step out; he had been waiting for him to finish up since the other members left, ready to pounce.  They had the dorm all to themselves, which is rare; he was not going to let this opportunity pass them by.  He was going to take advantage of this situation, or rather take advantage of Jonghyun. 

He quietly made his way down the hall to the other’s room, peeking through the door that was left slightly open.  Jonghyun was turned away from him drying the rest of the way from his shower.  Key watched as the towel slowly covered and revealed expanses of toned muscle as he worked it over his arms, then his back. 

Jonghyun had noticed Key’s reflection in the mirror of the dresser to his left.  He fought a smile and let the other think he remained hidden.  He bent over to dry his legs giving the sneaky fox outside a full view of his ass.  He stood up slowly and said in low tone, trying not to laugh, “I know you’re there Bummie.  See something you like?”

Key rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, “how’d you know I was there?”

“You’re not as sly as you think you are,” he chuckled, “I saw your reflection in my mirror as soon as you looked through the crack in the door.”

Key pouted as he watched Jonghyun rummage through the closet for something to wear, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“What’s the occasion?” the other said with his back to him.

“Minho is playing soccer…” Key paused.

“Yeah, I know.  So?”

“…and Onew and Taemin left to get food…”

“Okay?” Jonghyun wasn’t picking up on the hints.

Key crept up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the other’s naked chest.  Jonghyun jumped slightly at the touch, this time he _had_ been taken off guard.

“…okay? So?” Key mocked him then pressed his lips lightly to the blonde’s ear and purred, “That means…” he pinched one of Jonghyun’s nipples lightly, “…we’re alone.”

Jonghyun dropped the shirt he was holding taking in a deep breath, “and you wasted all this time trying to sneak up on me and playing around.”  He spun around capturing Key’s mouth in a heated kiss, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. 

Key hastily removed his pants and boxers before he was pushed back onto the bed. 

“How long have they been gone?” Jonghyun panted hovering over Key’s naked figure. 

“Minho won’t be back until late this afternoon.  The other’s left about 20 minutes ago,” he wrapped a slender leg around the others backside, bringing his pelvis down to meet his own.

Jonghyun grunted at the contact of their hardening members and fell on top of Key, blanketing him with his body.  He felt Key’s delicate hands grab onto his shoulders and went in for a messy kiss, taking control with his tongue.

Key moaned at the weight of Jonghyun’s body, it was comforting and dominating at the same time.  He let him take over, ravage him with his tongue; he loved it when he kissed like this, sloppy, full of need, passion.  He held tightly onto him, rolling his hips upward. 

Jonghyun moaned leaving Key’s mouth to kiss down his neck, sucking, leaving light marks down his pale chest.

“Jongie,” Key whispered.

Jonghyun got up to get a bottle of lube from the dresser before he positioned himself between the other’s legs again. 

He bit and nibbled on the inside of Key’s milky thighs causing him to hiss and laugh simultaneously, “yah! That tickles!” he lifted his head.

Jonghyun looked up meeting the other’s sparkling eyes and gave him a cocky sideways smile before taking one of Key’s balls in his mouth sucking it gently.  Any laughter stopped as Key exhaled and let his head fall back down on the mattress. 

Jonghyun massaged his thighs, letting his sack fall from his mouth. He ran his tongue slowly up the vein of Key’s throbbing member, licking the slit at top, relishing the taste of the precum dripping from the head.

“Jongie, baby…please…” Key whined. 

Jonghyun lubed up three of his fingers, and spread the other’s legs wider to give him a view of the puckered hole, waiting to be penetrated.  He took an oiled finger massaging Key’s taint for a few seconds causing the others breath to become heaver before inserting it into his ass. 

He added a second soon after, gently working him open. 

“More…please…” Key begged quietly.

He added a third finger wriggling them around deeper making contact with Key’s prostate.

“Aaaah…” He cried out.

Jonghyun gently stroked the bundle of nerves repeatedly causing Key to buck and push down onto him.

“AH!  FUCK!  JONGIE!” 

Jonghyun playfully licked Key’s twitching cock watching his face contort in pleasure.

“Enough…Jonghyun, PLEASE….”

He continued to hit the sensitive spot inside, hearing the octave in his voice rise a little each time.

“Please, what Bummie?”

“I NEED you…”

“You need me?”

He sucked down hard on the angry head tasting more of Key’s liquid.

“Don’t tease me JONGIE, please.”

“I’m not teasing you baby, just tell me what you want, and it’s all yours.”

Jonghyun stopped sucking and moving his fingers, giving the other a chance to catch his breath.

“Fuck me…” Key panted.

“Louder Bummie, I couldn’t hear you.”

“FUCK ME!  DAMMIT JONG, FUCK ME!  Before the others get back.  Fuck me hard into this bed; make me scream your name!”

Jonghyun stared at him hungrily.  Making contact with those sultry feline eyes and licked his lips. 

“Bummie, you’re so sexy baby.”

He pulled out his fingers and slicked up his stiff member, lining it up with Key’s entrance. The diva’s chest was rising and falling quickly in anticipation. 

He pushed the tip in and waited for the other to relax so he could keep going.  He stopped fully sheathed in the other’s heat before he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. 

“YES!” Key cried through clenched teeth.

Jonghyun slowly but roughly slammed into the writhing male beneath him, bringing the other’s legs to rest on his shoulders allowing deeper access. 

“So tight Bummie,” Jonghyun grunted.

Key watched the other pound him to ecstasy.  The way his hands gripped his thighs, the hard nipples on his heavy chest, the way his abs flexed with every roll of his pelvis, the veins on his hips and lower abdomen…his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Ooooh Jongie…baby…fuck…faster.”

Jonghyun picked up his pace slightly, “like that?” he breathed.

Key shook his head from side to side.

Jonghyun went only a little faster, teasing the other, “better?”

“Faster…Jongie, faster.”

Jonghyun smiled and pulled out, making Key whine before he flipped him over.  He grabbed onto his tiny waist and pulled his ass up to his hips, kneading the creamy flesh.

“What is it you wanted me to do before the others got home? Fuck you into the bed and make you scream my name?”

Key nodded.

“Whatever my Bummie wants,” he said cutely before slamming roughly back into him.

“AHHH!” Key cried loudly.

Jonghyun wasted no time thrusting at a much faster speed than before; holding tightly onto the other’s hip keeping him in place.  He quickly hits Key’s prostate this way, make him scream.

Jonghyun grabs a handful of Key’s raven black hair pulling back on it.

“Is this fast enough for you baby?” he growled.

“FUCK YES! JONGIE! YES!  Right there baby, don’t stop.”

He let go of Key’s hair and his head fell slack between his shoulders. 

Jonghyun smacked his ass.

Key moaned louder at the contact, “OOoooh JONGIE”

He was getting close, hearing Key’s sinful cries, watching his body buckle and fold beneath him.  He reached around and grabbed Key’s cock firmly; pumping him at the same rate he was being fucked.

“JONGHYUN!  Oh god…JONGIE, I’m …Oh JONGHYUN!”  Key cried his name through his release, spilling out onto the sheets below.

The second he felt Key’s walls clench around him he lost it completely, thrusts becoming erratic, “SHIT!  Oh, FUCK KIBUM!” 

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key’s waist to ride out his orgasm, holding him desperately.  When Key knew Jonghyun was done he collapsed onto his stomach, Jonghyun following suit, rolling onto his side breathing heavily.

“Wow, Bummie…” Jonghyun started.

“Hyung, I thought you said we had eggs?” Taemin said from the kitchen.

Keys eyes got wide, “when did they get back?!” 

They both jumped up and started to get dressed.

Key went out first trying to act casual, “have you guys been back long?  I’m hungry.”

“No, we just back a minute ago,” Onew was putting food away in the fridge, “here are the eggs, Tae,” he set them on the counter. 

“Oh, like just now?” Key prodded.

“Uh…yeah, like just now.  Why?”  Onew raised an eyebrow.

“No reason.” He came back with quickly as Jonghyun walked in behind him. 

“Key hyung, your shirt is on inside out,” Taemin laughed. 

 


	2. Who do you think about? (ontae)

“I’m starving hyung,” Taemin whined pushing open the front door, him and Onew carrying bags of groceries, “do we have to wait for Minho to get home?”  They kicked of their shoes and shuffled to the kitchen. 

“No, I’m pretty hungry too and I don’t…” Onew started.

_Key screams._

They jumped, stopping dead in their tracks, food dropping to the floor. 

 _Is this fast enough for you baby_?

Taemin moves towards Jonghyun’s room.

_::smacking sounds:: OOoooh JONGIE._

Onew grabs Taemin’s wrist to stop him, the younger turns back, a shocked look on his face. The older shaking his head whispered, “just ignore it, let’s put the food away.”

_JONGHYUN!  Oh god…JONGIE, I’m …Oh JONGHYUN_

“But…” Taemin started to chuckle, covering his mouth to hide it.

“It’s not like we don’t know about them,” Onew moved to the pantry.

“Are we just going to listen to this?” Taemin hissed.

_SHIT!  Oh, FUCK KIBUM_

Onew listened for a second saying more to himself than to Taemin, “they have to be almost done.” He turned to the maknae, “put the cold stuff away, and act like you didn’t hear anything when they come out.”

Taemin let out a heavy sigh.

When the moaning finally ceased, “Hyung, I thought you said we had eggs?” Taemin said way too loudly. 

Onew gave Taemin an annoyed look, the younger just looked back smiling, shrugging his shoulders. 

A couple moments later Key was the first to come to the kitchen face flushed, hair damp around the edges with sweat, “have you guys been back long?  I’m hungry,” the diva said, his octave a notch higher than normal.

“No, we just got back a minute ago, here are the eggs, Tae,” glaring while his back was to Key. 

“Oh, like just now?” Key prodded.

Taemin was fighting laughter; Onew had to turn away because if Taemin started laughing he would break into a fit too, “uh…yeah, like just now.  Why?” facing Key.

“No reason,” he came back with quickly as Jonghyun walked in behind him. 

Taemin closed the door to the fridge and saw them standing next to each other, reeking of sex, looking guilty, then he noticed the tag of Key’s shirt resting by his throat and couldn’t fight the laughter anymore, “Key hyung, your shirt is on inside out.”

“Aish!” the diva rolled his eyes storming out of the room to go fix his clothes. 

Jonghyun looked at their leader, then to the youngest; he thought about denying it, or making an excuse but in the end just said nothing.  They were caught; no use in trying to defend it either, it was what it was.  He shrugged and went to get a glass of water. 

Later that evening after dinner, Taemin was in his room bored.  Everyone was doing their own thing, Jonghyun was in Key’s room, Minho was in the shower and Onew’s room was completely silent.  He went to the kitchen to get something to drink and saw the leader’s light was still on.  He peeked around the door and saw the older propped up in bed with his laptop, headphones on.  He was going to go back to his room when Onew waved him in, pulling off his headphones.

“What are you watching?” Taemin walked in.

“Just a movie, I’ve seen it a hundred times.  I’m too restless for anything else,” he scooted over to give the other room to sit next to him.

“You too?” the maknae asked settling down, leaning against the pillows.

Onew nodded, the two were silent staring at the computer screen with no sound. 

“Did you see Key’s face earlier?”  Taemin chuckled trying to break the silence.

Onew shook his head, “you should’ve been more discreet.”

“Like you said, it’s not like we don’t know.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay to disrespect their privacy, we get so little, we should’ve let them keep the illusion they had it for a while today.”

Taemin nodded understanding, suddenly feeling bad for earlier, “I’m sorry, I didn’t look at it like that,” he fidgeted a little.

Onew noticed his sudden change of demeanor and smiled brightly to try to lighten the mood, “hey, it’s not that big of a deal. Tomorrow it’ll be like nothing happened.”

Taemin nodded again and smiled back before looking back at his hands still fidgeting, “have you ever thought about any of us…you know…?” he cut a glance up in the leader’s direction.

Onew was caught off guard by the question, he cleared his throat looking back at the computer, “I don’t know Tae.  It doesn’t matter really.”

“What?  So you have?” he smiled slyly.

Onew couldn’t fight the grin on his face when he looked back and saw Taemin, he tried to pull off innocent but it didn’t suit him as well as everyone thought. 

“Who?”  Taemin playfully pushed him, “c’mon who?”  He poked the leader in the ribs causing him to break out giggling.

“Yah! Stop it!  That tickles,” he closed the laptop setting it on the table quickly before he curled into himself to shield his stomach from Taemin’s attack.  The maknae pinned Onew onto his side poking and tickling him relentlessly, laughing because of the older’s reaction. 

“Tae…stop…please…” he tried to grab his wrist, fight back, but he was too quick.

“Just tell me!”

“It’s….it…doesn’t matter…” he successfully grabbed one of Taemin’s hands interlocking fingers to get a solid grip, getting leverage on the younger. 

He couldn’t fight Onew’s arm strength so he pushed him onto his back, straddling him, “why?” Taemin was having too much fun, the question itself didn’t matter that much anymore.

Onew was getting tired and out of breath, his fight losing momentum.  Taemin was getting the best of him, “because…” Taemin pouted back at him, “…if I did…” Onew continued, “…it’s not like I’d act on it.”

Taemin pouted even more, “why?”

“You heard what we walked in on today.”

Taemin had calmed down but still had Onew pinned at the hip with his legs, “that shouldn’t matter.”

Onew cocked an eyebrow, “there’s no privacy, here or outside.”

“So, does it bother you what you heard today?  What you already knew?”

“No, if they are happy…”

“See.”

Onew felt Taemin’s grip in his hand loosen, and took the opportunity to turn the tables on the younger throwing him off onto his back, tickling him on his sides causing him to shriek and squirm, “what about you Minnie?” Onew laughed, “Who do you think about?”

“STOP! Yah!” Taemin was working his way off the foot of the bed, rolling onto the floor.

Onew sat on his knees laughing uncontrollably.

Taemin blew the hair out of his eyes in huff, propped up on his elbows, “you.”

Onew’s laughter gradually faded, he sat back against the wall again, “Taemin…”

He picked himself up off of the floor and sat next to the other, hips touching, “I’m sorry, I just…seeing those two today, hearing them.”  He leaned his head on Onew’s shoulder, taking his hand, turning it over and running light fingers up the his arm.  He felt him relax and he took the opportunity to nuzzle into his neck, inhaling deeply, smelling the honey scented shampoo he used.

Onew felt goose bumps rise on his neck as he felt Taemin’s breath tickle his ear and his breath stopped when he felt soft lips on his jawline, “Tae…” he whispered.

“Hm?” he brushed his mouth lightly over the other’s neck.

“What are you…?”

Taemin brought his hand to rest on Onew’s thick thigh, gently squeezing the flesh through his sweatpants, “who do you think about?”

“I think you already know,” he spoke softly.

“Do I?” he purred, nibbling on the outer shell of his ear.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Say it then, there’s no harm in it if I already know.”

Onew’s pulse was quickening, the room was quickly growing hotter.  He felt Taemin’s delicate hand glide up his thigh, instinct brought his hand down to stop it, no matter how much he wanted him to continue.

Taemin moved to face the other, “please, I want to hear you say it.”

Onew’s eyes met Taemin’s; he felt like he was being intoxicated by them, “you,” he resigned not breaking the other’s gaze.

Taemin tried not to show how pleased he was with what he heard, “me?”

Onew nodded, his hold on the other’s hand softening. 

“What do you think about?  What do we do?” he let his hand move slowly up the other’s leg again inching his face closer.

Onew felt his cheeks grow hot; he knew he was blushing, “kiss,” he whispered. 

“Kiss?”  Taemin repeated, he felt Onew’s bulge against his fingers now.

“Yes,” his lips brushed Taemin’s.

Taemin brought his mouth down onto Onew’s kissing him.  He didn’t stay there long, before he pulled back slowly, “what else?”

Taemin’s hand cup his hardening member between his legs and felt his head swim, “what else?” Onew mocked, he leaned his upper body into Taemin’s pushing him back onto the bed, arms flexing on either side, trapping him. 

The tone in his voice sent a shiver down Taemin’s body.  It was low, sexy.  Onew sat up looming over him, and brushed his thumb over the younger’s swollen bottom lip, “I wonder if your lips wrapped around my cock will look as hot as I had imagined,”  he got up to remove his sweat pants and sat on the edge of the bed.

Taemin got up and knelt so he was face to face with Onew’s infamous bulge, he’d be lying to himself if this wasn’t one of the reasons he fantasized about the older sometimes. He grabbed the hard length firmly and pressed his lips to the tip, sucking the precum off the top.  Onew watched the younger tease him, licking up the sides, around the head, slicking it up before taking it farther in his mouth, earning a moan from the other.

Taemin’s dark hair hung carelessly in his face, Onew gently moved it aside holding onto it so he could watch the younger take him deeper, “even better than I imagined.” His grip tightened on the jet black hair, “you want to know else I think about?”

Taemin hummed in response. 

“Fuck,” Onew hissed at the sensation sent down his length, “after I pull your mouth off my dick, I strip you down…mmmm, feels good…lay you on your back…oooh…kiss down your body, marking you’re skin as I go….fuck…I spread your legs and ass wide, exposing your tight little entrance….”

Taemin’s pace quickened.

“…mmmm….that’s it…I lick your sweet puckered hole, getting it nice and wet before I use my fingers to stretch you open for me….”

Taemin hollowed his cheeks taking all of Onew in his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat he tightened the muscles around it before he worked his head up and back down again. 

“…oh god Tae…”  Onew felt the pit in his stomach tighten, and pulled Taemin off quickly.

He was so sexy like this, eyes watering, lips puffed and swollen from sucking him, hair mussed.  They faced each other, Onew lifted Taemin’s shirt off before removing his own and pulled him in for a kiss.  The leader’s kiss was soft, but firm, tongue exploring the youngers mouth tasting himself on this other’s lips.  He pulled down the maknae’s pants letting the cotton garment fall to the floor; Taemin kicked them aside. 

He brought their hips together; Taemin let a soft moan and gripped his sides tightly.  Onew laid them down, rolling his hips into the others, keeping the friction going between them. 

The kiss was turning sloppy, needy as Taemin writhed below him.  He pulled back for air before quickly latching onto the smooth skin on the others neck; he kissed down his lean torso, stopping to nip and suck harder on his collar bones, ribs, hips, leaving light marks on the skin.   Onew got between his legs, looking up at him as he gently spread them, pushing his knees up.  He spread his soft ass cheeks open slightly revealing the twitching hole waiting to be filled. 

“Keep them spread,” he instructed Taemin.  The leader knelt down and blew gently causing the muscle to flex at the sensation before teasing the entrance with his tongue. 

“Onew…” the younger tensed above him.

“Relax,” he ran his tongue over the entrance, allowing saliva to drip off his tongue.  Onew inserted a single digit in the moist muscle, Taemin clenched at the feeling, “you need to relax,” he said again softly, sucking on the inside of his thigh.

Taemin breathed in deeply as Onew carefully inserted a second finger.  He scissored his fingers slowly and knelt down again to move his tongue in and out of the opening. 

“Oh…oh…god,” Taemin panted, the grip on his own ass cheeks tightening. 

He added a third finger working him open. 

“Onew…fuck.”

Taemin sounded ready; he removed his fingers and sat up, walking over the dresser getting a bottle of lube before getting on his knees in front of the other, “you want to know what I thought about the most…?” he said as he generously slicked up his aching member. 

Taemin languidly stroked himself, listening. 

“You riding me, watching you bounce up and down on my cock.  Rolling your hips, mouth parted, moaning, me filling you up,” Onew laid on his back pulling Taemin on top of him. 

The younger lined himself up lowering himself onto the hardened length.  He settled all the way down then stopped, breathing ragged.  The burning from the stretching was all he could think about. 

“So tight, you okay?” Onew panted.

The younger nodded, head hanging between his shoulders. 

“Look at me Taemin,” Onew massaged his thighs trying to relax the tense muscles.

He looked up, “I’m okay…just…need a minute.”

When the burning sensation dulled he sat up slowly, legs trembling slightly and lowered back down.  Onew moaned, Taemin tried to focus on the beautiful sounds coming out of the guy under him as he moved, adjusting to the cock inside him. 

Onew’s mouth was open slightly, eyes half lidded as he made eye contact.  Taemin settled deeper and felt the head brush his prostate; “fuck…” he shivered, falling forward slightly, palms resting on the other’s chest.

He came down again on the same spot throwing his head back, eyes clenched shut.

“That’s it Taemin.”

“Fuck, you’re so big.”

Onew held onto the other’s hips guiding him.  He felt the tension build, he was getting close.  The longer Taemin rode him, the harder he rode him, “Taemin…I can’t…not much longer.”

The younger clenched around him and Onew started bucking his hips up to meet the other’s, “look at me,” he growled a little.

Taemin looked up to meet his gaze and felt a firm hand wrap around his leaking cock, “oh GOD!”  He shrieked.

His movements became more erratic as Onew pumped him.  Their eyes locked, Onew watched as Taemin’s gaze hazed over, feeling warm liquid fall onto his hand and stomach.

“Oh fuck…” Taemin whimpered, legs shaking. 

Onew bucked into the younger roughly as he felt his own release take him over, riding it out, filling the other up. 

Taemin pulled off and sat on his heels breathing heavily; Onew got a towel to help them clean up a bit, “still restless?” he asked the older as they both pulled their pants back on. 

Onew chuckled, “no, you?”

Taemin shook his head and smiled shyly. 

“Come on,” Onew sat on the bed patting the spot next to him, “watch a movie with me, I’m still not sleepy.”

Taemin sat next to the older after handing him his laptop.  Onew put on one of his favorites and leaned against the pillows.  Taemin scooted closer, resting his head on the other’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of their bare upper bodies against each other, dozing off to the sound of Onew’s pulse in his ear. 

 

 


	3. We had an audience. (on2min)

Onew woke up from the sound of his door being opened, the light from the hallway peeking through the door left ajar.  He saw the outline of someone getting closer; he squinted trying to make out who it was. 

“Hyung, are you asleep?”  The figure whispered.

“Taemin?  No.  Is everything okay?”  Onew sat up still groggy but a little concerned.

“Yes, everything is fine.  I was just wondering, well, can I…ah…can I sleep here tonight?”  Taemin asked sheepishly.

Onew knew, despite the maknae’s attempt at trying to sound innocent he didn’t mean “sleep.”  Ever since the incident a few nights before the youngest of their group looked at him different.  Not that he minded necessarily, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the extra attention. 

“Sure Tae.”  He lifted the blanked up for the other to crawl under. 

He didn’t hesitate crawling into the leader’s side, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder, nuzzling against the warm skin of his neck.  His breath tickled, causing Onew to chuckle. 

“Shhhhh,” Taemin teased,  “I’m trying to sleep.” 

“Sleep?”  This caused him to laugh harder.  “I think we both know you came in here with other intentions.”

Taemin sat up, feigning shock.  “Hyung, what else would I be here for?!” His hand creeping up the other’s shirt, dancing across his toned stomach. 

Onew gripped Taemin’s wrist firmly, and quickly flipped him onto his back.  “Don’t play games with me Tae.  I’m not in the mood.”

Taemin raised his hips to grind against the weight pressed on top of him, feeling the growing bulge in the elder’s boxers.  “Feels like you’re in the mood for something though,” giving him a devilish grin. 

“Hmmm,” Onew nodded in agreement.   “But you left the door open.” He moved to get up to close it, but the dancer quickly wrapped his legs around him. 

“Everyone’s asleep.”  He grabbed the back of Onew’s head pulling him down into a kiss. 

The kiss was long, and quickly turned heated, only interrupted to remove each other’s shirts or the occasional moan as Onew pressed his body into Taemin’s, grinding him into the mattress. 

“Mmmm.”  Taemin pulled back, gently biting the other’s plump bottom lip.  He rolled them over, kissing down Onew’s torso to the waistband of his boxers, lightly licking at his belly button causing the older to giggle. 

“Stop, it tickles.”    

Taemin rubbed his nose along the outline of Onew’s thick erection, letting his breath fall over it.  “I want to taste you…” Taemin pulled the other’s boxers off and stood next to the bed to remove his own, “…But I want you to taste me too.”  Onew raised an eyebrow as the younger straddled him, facing his feet, knees on either side of his head.  He lowered his head down and wasted no time fully taking Onew’s length in one go. 

“Shit…were you that eager?”  He exhaled deeply. 

Taemin hummed in agreement around the dick in his mouth. 

Onew tried to take his time though, teasing at the cock above his face.  Tentatively licking the head, lazily stroking him, but it was hard to keep that pace for long, with the other sucking him so aggressively.  He licked two fingers before pushing one into the younger’s ass.   Taemin moaned around his length again, a little too loudly.  “Shhhhhh,” Onew scolded, inserting the second finger wiggling them around before taking the length into his mouth, sucking it firmly. 

Taemin tried hard not to thrust down into Onew’s mouth, eyes rolling back into his head, taking the older as deep in his throat as he could take it, but something caught his eye…in the doorway.  Minho.  He was watching them, eyes wide in shock.  Taemin smiled, the best he could around the thick member stuffed in his mouth, locking eyes. 

Minho’s heart stopped when he was caught, his mind told him to run, but despite the alarms sounding in his mind, nothing could pull his feet from that spot.  He hadn’t been there for too long.  He had gotten up to go to the bathroom when he heard a sound come from the leader’s bedroom.  He went to investigate, and needless to say was a little more than surprised at what he discovered. 

And he couldn’t believe the maknae right now, why didn’t he act surprised, why didn’t he stop, or try to hide them, or tell Onew they were caught?  Taemin lowered further onto Onew’s cock, until hair tickled his nose, never breaking eye contact with Minho and winked when he saw the other’s mouth slightly fall open at the sight of what was happening.  Taemin motioned with a finger for him to come in.  He followed the motion, his mind screaming in protest; at least he had the sense to close the door behind him. 

Onew heard the click and immediately froze, stopping everything.  When he noticed someone standing there, he scurried from beneath Taemin, knocking him over in the process, trying to cover himself up.  It was too dark to see much with the light from the hallway gone.

“Shit hyung.” Taemin snorted clicking on the lamp, shedding light on the third party.  “We had an audience.” he said matter of fact.

“I…I…didn’t see anything…well much…I didn’t see much…sorry.  I’m sorry; I heard…I thought…” Minho floundered staring at the floor. 

“Didn’t see much?” Taemin walked to stand behind him, “You saw me deep throat our…very well endowed…leader.  I have to say, that’s seeing a lot.” 

“Taemin…”  Onew snapped, “Minho, I’m sorry,” he continued a little calmer.  He was so embarrassed, and couldn’t believe how Taemin was acting.

“No!  Hyung, please don’t,  I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have watched…anything.  I should’ve gone back to my room, and…well…it was just…” he blushed.

Taemin peaked up at him with a playful look on his face.  “Hot?  Sexy?” trying to finish the sentence for him.  Minho hung his head and gave a subtle nod.  Taemin smiled, in a sort of victorious way and looked at Onew, then back to Minho.  “If you thought that was hot,” he pulled the taller by the hand to the bed.  “Just wait…” He sat him down leaning in to kiss him; lightly grazing his tongued long the other’s bottom lip.  Minho froze, afraid to react. 

Onew’s head was spinning, what the hell was happening on his bed?  20 minutes ago he was trying to sleep; 3 days ago he had never touched one of the other members in anything but a friendly or brotherly way. Now their youngest, was initiating a threesome.  Taemin grabbed his arm bringing him closer, pulling away from Minho's lips and kissed him; Minho never blinked, watching the two kiss.  Onew peered over and met Minho’s stare.  Taemin palmed at the elder’s crotch, quickly bringing him back to a semi hard state.  Minho watched Onew’s eyes gradually haze over and close slowly as the other worked him more aggressively, kissing him deeper. 

He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his thigh, gradually moving upward to his groin.  He would’ve thought it was Taemin’s but was a little surprised when he saw it was their precious leaders.  He should’ve gotten up, ran, jacked off in the bathroom and tried to sleep this off.  Pretend it never happened.  But the moment Onew grabbed at his throbbing dick through his gym shorts he lost all abandonment.  Shit.  He resigned.  He couldn’t tear himself away from this fucked up situation if he tried. 

Taemin broke the kiss and looked to Minho, “so, are you going to stay?”

He nodded in response. 

“Relax then.”  Taemin said as he pulled him farther onto the bed, Onew letting him rest against his chest inbetween his legs. 

“Are you okay?” The oldest whispered in his ear. 

Minho nodded again in response, not able to bring himself to speak.

“Are you sure?”  There was concern in his voice because of Minho’s silence.

“I’m okay,” the rapper finally spoke up.

Taemin shamelessly straddled Minho’s waist, his long legs draped over his and their leaders.  He wasted no time kissing the man trapped in the middle.  Minho hesitated to kiss back at first and for the first time since he saw Minho standing in the door way Taemin thought this might not work out.  He was about to pull back when he felt the others lips part granting him access to his mouth, and tentatively placing his large hands on the outside of his thighs. 

Onew lifted at the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head breaking up the two.

“Might was well get these off too,” Taemin moved to slide his gym shorts off too.  “Hyung, no underwear?”  He smirked. 

Minho pulled his thighs together trying to cover up his exposed body. 

“Still nervous?”  Taemin asked.

“A little,” he mumbled.

“Hmmm,” Taemin nodded, “I’m sure you won’t be for too long.”  He opened Minho’s legs settling between them.  “Part of you isn’t shy though,” eyeing the fully erect cock in front of him before looking up at the other.  Minho’s eyes quickly darting away to avoid making eye contact with the younger between his legs.

Taemin flattened his tongue dragging it slowly up the hardened length, sucking the precum off the tip, eliciting a quiet moan from above. 

Onew took things slower as usual, letting the guy trapped between them get used to what Taemin was doing before he started nibbling on the back of Minho’s neck and shoulder.  Licking and tasting the salty skin here and there. 

Minho brought up his hand, biting the back of it, to stifle the sounds threatening to escape his lips as the maknae started to take his dick in his mouth. 

Onew felt the tension and hugged Minho back against him, firmly wrapping his arms around his chest.  Minho felt Onew’s erection in his lower back when he did this.  The older pressed his face into Minho’s neck, “his mouth is amazing, isn’t it?” purring in his ear. 

Minho looked down finally to watch Taemin.  The younger bobbing his head up and down on his cock.  Fuck, he thought, biting harder into his own hand watching his cock disappear completely in Taemin’s mouth.  “Mmm, oh god…” no matter how much he tried he couldn’t keep himself completely quiet. 

Taemin hummed back in response sending vibrations through his body. 

“Do you want him to go faster?” Onew asked, taking his hands and gripping Taemin’s black hair, “or slower?”  He took control of Taemin, making him go at a painfully slow pace.  Minho pulled his hand away from his mouth grabbing onto the sheets desperately. 

“F…faster…” He whispered. 

Onew made Taemin quicken the pace. 

“Oh fuck…” Minho moaned. 

Onew started rocking his hips slowly against Minho’s back, his own cock desperate for any kind of friction.  “Still nervous?”  He asked.

He shook his head, turning to meet the other’s mouth in a needy kiss. “Mmm,” Onew responded.  He could feel Minho getting lost, almost to the point of no return so he pulled Taemin’s head up and off his cock. 

Taemin pushed the taller’s knees up, spreading them wide while he was too distracted by Onew’s kiss to see him lick to fingers and lower them to his entrance. 

When he felt the first finger enter his body tensed and he broke the kiss.  “What the…” he yelped.

Taemin looked at him questioning. 

“I don’t know about…that…” Minho said nervously. 

“Don’t knock it, till you try it…” Taemin shrugged.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with…”  Onew came back at him.

Taemin rolled his eyes, “give me one minute.  I won’t hurt you, I promise.  And if after that time, you still don’t like it, I’ll stop.  Okay?”

Minho nodded hesitantly. 

“Here.” Onew leaned over and pulled a bottle of lube off the night stand, “this will feel better.”

Taemin poured a few drops on his fingers and looked at Minho again for another nod of approval before he pushed in again. 

“Relax,” Onew massaged his thighs, “it really does feel good.  You just need to relax a little more.” 

It was weird, not bad, but weird, and Minho wanted to keep an open mind.  Hell, he’d gone this far.  So he leaned back letting the leader’s chest support him again and took a deep breath.  Onew lazily kissed neck, while continuing to massage his legs.

Taemin felt him relax under him and inserted a second finger.  Minho immediately tensed up again, Onew tilted his face so his mouth met his again, kissing him, distracting him away from any discomfort.  When Taemin felt Minho unclench around his fingers he experimentally spread his fingers, bending them, working him open gently, searching for the spot that would totally get Minho into this. 

Onew could tell when Minho started to feel pleasure from what was happening when the kiss got sloppier and Minho brought his hand up, fingers tangling themselves in his brown hair. 

“Ahh…” his body buckled forward, leaving him breathless.  “Oh god, what the hell….”  Taemin hit the same spot again, getting the same reaction.  He repeated the motion slowly until Minho was clinging to both of them, panting desperately into Onew’s neck as he bit at his Adams apple. 

“Still against this?”  Taemin asked, triumphant, already knowing the answer.

Just then Onew grabbed Minho’s leaking member pumping it in rhythm with Taemin fingers. 

“Don’t stop.” Minho whined. 

“I can give you something that feels even better.” Taemin teased. 

Minho looked at him, completely out of it now. “If my fingers feel this good, imagine what my cock is going to feel like filling you up.”  Onew’s grip on his dick tightened, causing him to whimper.  “We can finish you off like this, or I can make you feel even better.”  Minho licked his lips.  “But I want you to tell me.”  Taemin hit that bundle of nerves faster.  Minho’s eyes rolled back in his head.  “You’re getting close; I can feel you pulsing around my fingers hyung.” 

“Fuck me Taemin. Please, fuck me.”  Minho moaned.

The fingers were pulled from his ass and the grip on his dick was released.  Onew got out from behind, laying him down on the bed while Taemin hovered over him slicking up his cock with the lube he was handed earlier. 

The youngest lined himself up and pushed in slowly, Minho winced at the burning sensation.  Taemin was definitely more to take in than just two fingers.  He leaned down and kissed him; Minho was surprised at how sweet and sensual it came off, welcoming the distraction as Taemin pushed in all the way.  They stayed like that for a moment, Taemin taking his time kissing him and stroking the hair off his face that was stuck there with sweat.   “Are you okay?”  He asked softly.

“Yes.” 

Taemin moved, trying to be gentle.  “God, Minho.  You’re so tight.”  He moaned, fighting every urge to thrust into him. 

Onew got behind Taemin and leaned over him.  “You are one kinky little shit, do you know that?”  He hissed in his ear.  He nibbled and marked down Taemin’s spine all the way to his ass while he worked a steady pace on Minho.  When he reached one of Taemin’s cheeks he bit down and sucked hard, the pain adding to younger’s pleasure immensely causing him to buck up harshly into Minho.

“Ahhh,” Minho cried out. 

“I…I’m sorry,”  the maknae panted.

“Again…” he pleaded.

He thrust deep into him again and Minho cried out again arching his back, “fuck yes, again.”  Taemin continued.  “d…don’t stop.  Please,” he begged.

Taemin worked into a rough pace but it didn’t last long before he felt Onew push into him, his thick member sliding in causing him to shudder to a stop adjusting to the sizable member stretching him and filling him up. 

“Fuck!”  Burying his face in Minho’s shoulder. 

Onew pushed the rest of the way in and stayed still above Taemin’s panting body, he saw his arms quiver.  “You okay, Taemin?” 

He nodded.  “It’s…it’s…wow,” the younger couldn’t explain the intense pleasure he was feeling.  Onew grabbed Minho’s legs, holding them under the knees for leverage as he slowly pulled out of Taemin and pushed back in.  Quiet moans escaping from below him.

Minho was aching for Taemin to start again; he licked at the other’s ear.  “Tae…”

The sound of Minho’s deep voice willed him to move.  He thrust his hips trying to get in sync with Onew’s movements.  Soon they found a rhythm; low cries of pleasure and skin against skin filled the room. 

It didn’t take long for Minho to be pushed to the edge.  “Oh god..T..Taemin…I…I’m close, so close,” he dug his fingertips into the other’s bicep.  Taemin nodded as if to say he was too. 

“T…touch…y…yourself…” he panted between thrusts. 

Minho did as he was told grabbing his cock and pumped himself with quick desperate pulls.  “I…I’m fuck…coming…oh…” he buried his face into the sheets as his body shook with his release. 

Taemin couldn’t stop himself from coming when he felt Minho’s walls clench around him.  He let out a whimper head going slack between his shoulders as his thrusts became erratic, the motion of Onew’s hips riding him through his orgasm.  He collapsed on top of Minho holding onto him as Onew continued to pound into him.  He bit Minho’s shoulder to stifle his cries; he was so sensitive from just having finished himself. 

“A…almost…”  Onew panted.  “Fuck,” he grunted loudly.  His eyes clenched, mouth opening in a silent cry as his release tore through him filling Taemin up.  He pulled out rolling over onto his back catching his breath.  Taemin did the same, pulling his now semi hard member from Minho, all lying in a sweaty pile, coming down from the high.    

Minho felt so much embarrassment now that the heat of the moment had settled.  “How long…” he stopped himself.  “Have you ever…” he tried again, sighing heavily when he gave up.

Onew got off the bed picking everyone’s discarded clothes up, “not long, and no,” he smiled, knowing what he had been thinking, handing Minho his gym shorts.

Taemin even had it in him to look embarrassed when the leader gave him his boxers to put on.  Onew couldn’t help but smile at the maknae.  “Sorry, I guess, I got caught in the moment.”

Onew pulled the younger’s shirt playfully onto his head, “don’t even try Tae.  You knew exactly what you were doing when you left my door open.”

“You didn’t try very hard yourself to close it,” he mumbled pulling his arms through the sleeves. 

Onew shrugged pulling on his own clothes, nothing to say for himself. 

“I uh…I’m going to go back to bed,” Minho muttered getting up, holding his shirt tightly in his hands. 

Onew heard the tone and saw the way the rapper looked; he walked over to Minho putting a tentative hand on his shoulder, “are you okay?  Look, I’m sorry if that was…if it made you…” Onew looked down at the floor. 

“No, please don’t apologize.  It was uh…amazing,” he blushed.  “It just happened so fast, it’s a lot to process.  I’m fine, really, just tired.” 

Onew nodded as Minho patted the hand on his shoulder giving the older a shy smile before leaving the room. 

Jonghyun heard the hinges of the door creak as it opened and watched Minho walk out of their leader’s room, quickly hiding behind the wall from the kitchen so he wouldn’t be seen.  He could still hear Taemin and Onew talking.

“Taemin, did you want to stay?”  He asked fixing the blankets back on his bed.

“Is that okay?”  The younger asked a little surprised. 

“As long as we really do sleep, I’m tired.”  He clicked off the lamp. 

Taemin nodded, going to close the door, before crawling under the covers, snuggling against Onew again.  “I’m sorry if things got a little…out of hand.” 

He felt Onew’s head nod, “I’m not worried about me, Minho seemed to have quite the shock though.  We may need to have a little talk about things though….your…behavior…tonight…well...” he stuttered a bit around his words.

Suddenly Taemin felt insecure, like he had somehow burdened the other or ruined something between them.  “You didn’t enjoy yourself? I…if I…is it me?  Is this something you don’t want?”  He sounded a little panicked. 

Onew laughed quietly, “I didn’t say that, I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve spent like this.  It’s a whole new side to you Taemin, that I find rather intriguing,” his voice got low, “and a side I wouldn’t mind trying to tame.” 

Taemin smiled relieved and hugged Onew tighter. 

 

When Jonghyun saw the lights go out and the door close he tiptoed quickly back to Key’s room. 

Key looked up from his magazine when he heard Jonghyun come back in, “what took you so long to go to the bathroom and get water?  I was beginning to think you fell asleep on the toilet again.”

“Shhhh!”  Jonghyun hissed waving his hand dramatically at his boyfriend. 

Key cocked an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t believe what I just heard and saw.”  The blonde came over and sat next to Key on the bed, “Minho came out of Onew’s room with no shirt on.”  Jonghyun paused.

“Jjongie, I swear if think that’s gossip, you need to get out of the house more.”  He rolled his eyes laying back on the pillows.

“But” Jonghyun continued, “I heard some noises from the room before he came out.” 

Key huffed, taking the bait, “what kinds of noises?”

“Minho was moaning…Taemin whining…and I swear Onew was…was grunting.” 

Key’s eyes widened as he sat up quickly “shut up!  Are you sure?”

Jonghyun nodded, “then I heard a lot of mumbling, Minho left with no shirt on, his face was, well…weird.  Then the door closed, Taemin never left.”

Key doubled over laughing, hitting Jonghyun in the arm, “this is too good.”

 

 

 


	4. Up the ante...(OT5 pt 1)

 

Minho was the last one to join them for breakfast, dragging his feet as he came in. He yawned sinking down into the chair.

 

Onew side eyed Taemin sitting next to him, neither of them paying Minho any mind, they knew why he was tired.

 

Key knew too, and he wasn’t just going to let it go, “Minho...you look awful.”

 

Jonghyun kicked him under the table. Key gave him a look before turning his attention back to the sleep deprived member of their group. “It looks like you barely slept.” He fussed over him.

 

Minho shrugged, “I did, just not very well.” It was kind of difficult when his mind kept going back to what had happened with Onew and Taemin. Even now, just a brief thought of what kept him from sleeping last night started to get him hard in his gym shorts. He glanced over at the couple, both had their noses almost glued to their breakfast.

 

“Who kept you up all night?” Key smirked, taking a sip of coffee.

 

Onew coughed, choking a little bit on his food, quietly apologizing taking a few large gulps of water.

 

Key smiled at him.

 

Jonghyun kept quiet. He knew his boyfriend was going to have his fun regardless of what he said. The other members had their suspicions about them for a long time, and would occasionally get a jab in here or there about it. Just joking of course, but Key had found his chance to get a little pay back.

 

“Nobody,” Minho perked up a little, feeling nervous. “I just...my mind...I...couldn’t relax is all.”

 

“You should have came to me or Jonghyun, we could have helped you relax.” He paused for a few seconds before he elaborated. “You know, watched a movie or played a game or something. We were up pretty late. Actually...Onew and Taemin, you guys were up pretty late too, I thought I heard you in the other room.”

 

Onew choked again, Taemin patted him on the back a few times. “I uh...I need to...excuse me.” He muttered getting up, Taemin waited a few seconds before squirming a little and following the oldest. He wasn’t going to stick around for whatever Key was getting at.

 

“We could have all done something together.” The sides of Key’s bow shaped lips turned up into a devilish smile.

 

Minho looked at him, trying not to give himself or the others away. He looked over at Jonghyun who quietly sat there sipping his coffee, offering no help.

 

Minho was left there, like prey in an open field and Key had his sites locked on him. The gaze shooting from those eyes very much that of a predator.

 

“We could have...” Minho agreed, wanting to say something, afraid that silence would be just as incriminating.

 

“We should do that sometime. Right Jonghyun?” He nudged the blonde with his elbow.

 

Jonghyun just raised his eyebrows and nodded, not bothering to look at either of them. This wasn’t his game.

 

“Not tonight though. Poor Minho needs his rest tonight. But soon. We should all get together.”

 

Minho smiled awkwardly, the expression not covering up the concern on his face. He got up, the sound of the chair squeaking behind him echoing in his ears.

 

Key’s eyes followed him as he made his way to the back of the dorm, towards Onew’s bedroom.

 

“You’re awful.” Jonghyun chuckled.

 

“We really should.” Key leaned back in his chair.

 

“Huh?” Jonghyun looked at him confused.

 

“Do something together.”

 

The blond nodded. “Sure. There’s this new game that came out...I think Taemin w-”

 

“That’s not exactly what I meant Jjongie.” Key looked at him. After a few seconds the other’s eyes got wide, finally picking up on what Key was putting down.

 

 

 

“You guys totally left me out there!” Minho hissed quietly shutting the door behind him.

 

Taemin was laying belly down on Onew’s bed flipping through a magazine. “Sorry...” he grinned not looking up.

 

“Yeah, sorry...” Onew was propped up leaning against the wall, reading a book.

 

“He knows.” Minho whispered.

 

“No...” Onew shook his head. “No way.”

 

“You heard him.” Minho pointed towards the direction of the kitchen.

 

“He did seem a little bit more snarky than usual.” Taemin sat up, closing the magazine. “And what he was saying...was really coincidental.”

 

Onew shrugged, “we will just have to be more careful next time.” He shoved Taemin with his foot. “And by _we_ , I mean _you_.”

 

“Hm...” Taemin looked thoughtful. “I think we should do the exact opposite hyung.” Taemin looked at him, eyes dark.

 

“Is there any end of this for you?” Onew looked at him exasperated.

 

“Hear me out. He has no right to give us a hard time when him and Jonghyun have been sneaking around for who knows how long...”

 

Minho sat down on the bed next to Onew looking at the younger.

 

“...he thinks he has the upper hand. But he doesn’t know that we know he knows...”

 

Minho blinked at him.

 

“...so I say, lets up the ante a bit.”

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Onew shouldn’t be at all shocked by what he was hearing from his fairly new boyfriend.

 

“One of us should go after Jonghyun.”

 

“Go after?” Minho wasn’t sure he understood.

 

“As in seduce.” Taemin clarified.

 

“Seduce?” Minho still didn’t understand.

 

“Tch. Who?” Onew crossed his arms.

 

“You.” Taemin looked at him.

 

“Me?!”

 

Minho watched a very similar smile creep up on Taemin’s face.

 

 

 

A couple hours later Taemin had set out a game plan for everyone, giving Onew various tips and pointers at the “delicate art of seduction” as he called it. His job was to get Key out of the house by making up some story about needing to find something to wear for an upcoming event and wanting his “expert” opinion. Onew was going to ask for Jonghyun’s help on a song he was writing. And Minho was going to stay behind to catch up on some sleep.

 

“But you aren’t going to sleep.” Taemin explained.

 

Minho frowned. “Just for a little while?”

 

Taemin shook his head. “You need to be around to walk in on them.” He pointed at Onew.

 

“Wait...how far is this...actually going to go?” Minho looked concerend.

 

Taemin ignored the question. “We’ll be gone for a couple hours,” The two older guys looked at him. “so, start out slow, I want us to walk in just as things are really heating up.”

 

“Heating up...” Onew repeated.

 

“Right.” Taemin missed the uncertainty in the leader’s voice.

 

“What makes you think Jonghyun is going to go for it?” Minho questioned.

 

“You did.” Taemin smirked at him.

 

Minho rolled his eyes.

 

“Hyung,” he turned to Onew, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Just do what I told you and he’ll be putty in your hands.”

 

Onew nodded slowly.

 

Taemin leaned in to kiss him before he left.

 

They stood there, hearing Key and Taemin say goodbye to Jonghyun and the front door close behind them.

 

“You don’t have to be involved with this.” Onew spoke, his voice a little distant.

 

“Are you...” Minho looked back at him and there was a flicker of something in the older man’s eyes, he remembered it from last night.

 

“The way I see it, this could go a few different ways...” he reasoned with Minho.

 

“The plan goes on without a hitch and we all get a good laugh. Jonghyun and Key don’t have to hide anymore, and Taemin and I won’t have to either. The plan fails miserably, we still get a good laugh and still don’t have to hide anymore. Or...”

 

“Or...?”

 

“Or...things get a little out of hand. And we all get to do something together like Key suggested earlier.” He smiled at Minho.

 

“Taemin has gotten to you already.” Minho couldn’t help but laugh as he left the room and let Onew start phase 1 of Taemin’s master plan.

 

 

Onew changed clothes, putting on what Taemin suggested, and settled down on his bed with his laptop to “work on a song he was writing.” Leaving his bedroom open.

 

He’ll get lonely and nosy. Onew heard Taemin’s voice in his head.

 

About 20 minutes later the maknae’s predictions were proven true when Jonghyun knocked gently on the door frame to announce his presence. “Whatcha doin’?”

 

“Ah...” Onew sighed heavily, feigning frustration. “Trying to work on this song...and it’s just not going well.”

 

“I see.” Jonghyun nodded. “Well I’m sorry to bother you. Here, let me close this to give you some privacy.” He started to pull the door shut.

 

Shit. Onew thought. “Well actually...do you have minute?” he blurted out quickly.

 

Jonghyun paused and walked in leaving the door open. “Sure.”

 

“I’m just really stuck on this second verse. And...well...could you take a look?”

 

The shorter made his way over to the bed and sat down next to him. He gave Jonghyun his laptop and let the other read the lyrics on the screen.

 

Onew chewed on his bottom lip, watching Jonghyun’s face as he looked over it. The blonde had enough time to read through them at least twice by now, his face not giving anything away until he looked up at Onew.

 

“You wrote this?”

 

Onew nodded. He hated lying. In truth Taemin wrote it...about him apparently. They were...

 

“This is really sexy hyung.” Jonghyun looked a little surprised. “I mean...it’s good. I just didn’t think it was your style is all.”

 

“Thanks...I guess...I’m just trying to do something a little different. Change it up a bit.”

 

“Change is good.”

 

Silence fell between them. Onew knew he should start making a move.

 

Don’t be too obvious. He’ll see right through you. Just be natural.

 

Onew screamed at his boyfriend in his head. Natural. How the hell was this natural?

 

Scoot in close. Touch as much of your body to his as you can. Lean in, so he can smell your shampoo and body wash. Hyung likes skinship and is really sensitive to smells.

 

How does this little shit know all of this?

 

Onew shifted his weight to get closer, acting like he couldn’t see the screen on the laptop. Their hips touched, thighs meeting together.

 

“It’s this here,” he let his fingers rest on the touch pad, the palm of his hand gently resting on top of Jonghyun’s. He scrolled the cursor back up to the lines in question.

 

“It just seems awkward.” His head was practically resting on Jonghyun’s shoulder when he tilted it up to look at the blonde.

 

Jonghyun read over the verse again and looked to meet Onew’s eyes. “Well...I guess....what are you trying to say here...what kind of feeling do you want to send out?”

 

Onew heard Taemin’s voice in his head again.

 

Don’t linger on him too long. Don’t be easy. Play a little hard to get. Push and pull.

 

Onew leaned back. “Ah..that’s a little complicated.” He scratched the back of his hair a little nervously.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes flitting briefly to Onew’s bare and toned arms.

 

Jonghyun also likes someone who’s fit. Taemin explained the reasons behind picking out Onew’s clothes for the occasion. A sleeveless shirt, and sweatpants. This will be comfortable but show off your...assets...

 

“I see.” Jonghyun looked away. “If the feeling is complicated or difficult, sometimes being indirect or using an analogy softens it up a bit. Makes it less...obvious?”

 

Flatter him. Everyone loves flattery.

 

“That’s a really good suggestion.” Onew sighed. “You’re so talented though, you make it sound easy.” He smiled brightly at Jonghyun.

 

Everyone is sucker for your smiles hyung.

 

“Ah...well...that is...thanks.” Jonghyun’s face flushed just slightly.

 

He’s going to get shy about it though. Insist but this time make your compliments...suggestive.

 

“Don’t be shy about it. It’s true.” Onew shifted again this time turning towards the blonde, his foot tangling with the other’s at the end of the bed.

 

“It just comes so natural for you. Everything you do, singing, song writing, composition.”

 

Jonghyun picked at a sticker on the keyboard. Onew could only see his profile but could tell he was smiling. He nudged at his foot playfully.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Onew asked after the other was silent for a while.

 

He’s going to want to know who the song is about.

 

“I was wondering...well...you don’t have to tell me...but I was wondering who the song was about?”

 

That guy is the devil. Only Satan himself could play people like this.

 

“Ah...that’s complicated too.”

 

“It’s a different side to you.” Jonghyun looked at him.

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

The blonde shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

 

Open up about it. It’s not a lie...Taemin had seen the concern on Onew’s face. Just think of it like...story telling. You’re telling him my story about you, just from a first person point of view.

 

“It’s about someone I want to be closer to. But...have to hide my feelings for...” He rubbed his foot along Jonghyun’s calve. “You know what that’s like?”

 

Jonghyun nodded.

 

“It’s hard, seeing someone everyday, and having to hide your feelings from him and everyone else.”

 

Onew leaned in rest his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Afraid to act on anything.”

 

“Afraid?” Jonghyun had tensed up a little next to him.

 

Onew nodded, the motion almost nuzzling his head into Jonghyun’s neck.

 

He’ll relate to everything you say.

 

“Of rejection. Judgment. Being hurt.”

 

He let his hand slide down Jonghyun’s arm. Watching little goosebumps prickle on his skin. He closed the lid of the lap top.

 

“I-I understand.” Jonghyun’s voice came out in whisper.

 

Once you have him hooked, go for it.

 

“I know you do.” Onew whispered in his ear.

 

Jonghyun took in a sharp breath. The warm air from Onew’s lips ghosting along his neck.

 

“Onew...”

 

“I don’t just have a thing for Taemin...” He brought his hand back up Jonghyun’s arm, wrapping his arm around Jonghyun’s chest. “...or Minho...”

 

Jonghyun felt a whimper threaten to escape, his cock twitching in his jeans. Was Onew coming on to him?

 

“...I want you too.”

 

Shit....Jonghyun dug his fingers into his thighs.

 

“Onew..”

 

Onew hated to admit it, but the reaction he was getting was encouragement enough. He barely thought about the tips Taemin gave him earlier.

 

Jonghyun was tensed, his breath coming out unevenly, mouth slightly parted and he’d barely done anything. The game was driving him now.

 

“Key...” Jonghyun whispered.

 

“Oh I know about you and Key...and I want him too.” Maybe Taemin had gotten to him.

 

Jonghyun clenched his eyes shut. What the fuck was going on?

 

He felt a finger tip on his chin, turning his head. Soft lips met his. The movements were slow and sensual, coaxing him to relax. Jonghyun brought a hand up, holding onto Onew’s bare arm, running it along his toned bicep resting it on his shoulder.

 

Onew felt those fingertips dig into his skin when he traced his tongue along Jonghyun’s bottom lip.

 

 

 

Minho lay back in bed. Too restless now to be fussed over not being able to get a nap in. He thought about Onew’s face earlier, that sweet familiar smile, but his eyes. He saw that glint in them the night before.

 

His cock twitched in his gym shorts. Just thinking about last night...”fuck.” He whispered to himself. It had gotten pretty quiet in the dorm. He had been hearing the soft muffled voices in the other room. That stopped a while ago. How long did he have to wait? He palmed his semi hard on through his shorts.

 

Minho got up and made his way to Onew’s room. He was quiet, stepping carefully, peaking around the door to see what was going on before he committed to going in. He didn’t need to see much before he made up his mind.

 

They were kissing, Jonghyun’s hips moving slightly against the thigh he had moved to straddle. Onew’s hand tangled in the other’s blonde hair, he was looking at Minho.

 

He made his way in. Onew watched him walk over to the bed. His kiss with Jonghyun never faltering but the the blonde noticed when the bed dipped down and he was met with another set of eyes other than Onew’s when he looked up.

 

Jonghyun pulled back quickly almost falling off the bed. “Minho...what...”

 

“Key did say we should all do something together.” Minho smiled.

 

 

 

 


	5. They started it...(OT5 pt 2)

Minho got up and made his way to Onew’s room. He was quiet, stepping carefully, peaking around the door to see what was going on before he committed to going in. He didn’t need to see much before he made up his mind.

 

They were kissing, Jonghyun’s hips moving slightly against thigh he had moved to straddle. Onew’s hand tangled in the other’s blonde hair, he was looking at Minho.

 

He made his way in. Onew watched him walk over to the bed. His kiss with Jonghyun never faltering but the the blonde noticed when the bed dipped down and he was met with another set of eyes other than Onew’s when he looked up.

 

Jonghyun pulled back quickly almost falling off the bed. “Minho...what...”

 

“Key did say we should all do something together.” Minho smiled.

 

Jonghyun looked at him wide eyed. Onew chuckled. “He did say that.” He moved so he was kneeling on the bed in between Minho and Jonghyun. “It wouldn’t hurt to get a little warmed up before they get back.” He wrapped his hand around the back of Minho’s neck pulling the taller in for a kiss.

 

Once he sees you and Minho...any hesitation he may have had will fly right out the window.

 

Minho parted his lips immediately letting the leader take control. Whether this was Taemin’s influence or just a side of the older they hadn’t seen before, he didn’t care. He liked it. Onew did sexy just as well as cute, if not better.

 

Jonghyun watched them. His brain shorting out on him from confusion and arousal. Onew broke the kiss, and looked over at him. “Come here.” He stuck out his hand. Jonghyun looked at it, hesitating. Him and Key weren’t exactly exclusive, apparently neither were Onew and Taemin...and what Key said earlier...he took the other’s outstretched hand, allowing him to be pulled in, closing the gap left between them.

 

Minho acted next, cupping the sides of Jonghyun’s face kissing him.

 

Onew sat back and enjoyed the little display in front of him. Jonghyun seemed to relax rather quickly into the kiss. His hands finding a place on either side of Minho’s hips, working his fingers under the fabric of his shirt so he could touch the younger’s bare skin.

 

Minho also seemed to be more sure of himself now than last night. His fingers quickly finding his way to the button on Jonghyun’s pants, popping it loose. Onew got up, to move around behind him, sliding the snug fitted denim off of his slender hips.

 

Minho felt the other’s breath get uneven, little puffs coming out of his nose as they continued to kiss.

 

Onew pressed chest against Jonghyun’s back, wrapping his arms around him. His hands sliding down to the front of his boxers palming at the erection straining inside them.

 

A small whimper fell from his mouth as pulled back gasping for air. His forehead resting on Minho’s shoulder. “Onew...” He panted.

 

Minho took the time to rid himself and Jonghyun of their shirts. The shorter leaning all the way against Onew now, he looked up at Minho, eyes fluttering closed as fingers slid their way under the waist band of his underwear.

 

Onew looked at the clock on the wall. Any time now.

 

“Come here.” He laid back against the wall pulling Jonghyun to lean against him. Much the same way he had with Minho the night before.

 

“Lets get these off.” Minho pulled at the jeans hanging midway down Jonghyun’s thighs. “And these.” He pulled his boxers off next. Leaving the man completely naked between Onew’s legs.

 

“Have you ever given anyone a blowjob before?” Onew asked looking at Minho over Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

Minho shook his head slowly in response.

 

Onew grabbed Jonghyun’s erection slowly pumping it, “how would you like to be his first?” He whispered in the blonde’s ear.

 

He nodded, probably too eagerly.

 

Minho got down on his belly, propping himself up on his elbows between Jonghyun’s legs.

 

The blondes chest rose up and down quickly as he watched Minho lower his mouth onto his cock that Onew held in place for him.

 

“Fuck...” he hissed. Minho’s tongue slid down his shaft, his lips closing around him before he slowly moved his head up and back down again.

 

Onew felt the man against him tense and then relax, fisting the material of sweatpants.

 

“Be careful not to thrust up, Jonghyun.” He spoke quietly in his ear. “You don’t want to choke him on his first time.”

 

Jonghyun shook his head in response.

 

“Not unless you want me to choke you with my cock as payback.”

 

“Oh god...” His head fell back against the leader’s chest completely debauched.

 

Onew wasn’t sure if the two in front of him didn’t hear the door open and close or were just too to turned on to care. Either way, he heard Taemin and Key come in, go into the kitchen, and eventually footsteps and voices headed in their direction.

 

He kept his eyes on the doorway,seeing Taemin come in first, Key at his heels.

 

The youngest smiled, clearly pleased with what he was seeing.

 

“What the hell?!” Key’s shout brought Minho and Jonghyun out of the haze they were in, Minho scrambling up and Jonghyun holding his legs together shyly. He knew they’d be home. But it still caught him off guard.

 

“I was...Onew needed...but Minho...” The blonde stumbled across an explanation while Key just stared at him with his arms crossed. “They started it,” that was it, that was his final defense.

 

“Really Jonghyun.” Key looked at him in disbelief, before working the buttons undone on his shirt. “Well then I’m going to finish it.”

 

“Mm...good idea.” Taemin whispered, locking eyes with Onew. He went over to him, pulling his sweater over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

 

He bent down and kissed the older deeply. Everyone watched the way Onew’s hand clutched Taemin’s hair at the base of his skull, the younger’s tongue darting between their leader’s swollen lips.

 

“Shit...” Key muttered.

 

“You still have all your clothes on.” Taemin muttered against Onew’s mouth, reaching between him and Jonghyun to pull the sleeveless shirt off.

 

“This is what you wanted, right hyung?” Taemin looked at Key. “For all of us to do something together?”

 

“Tch.” Key couldn’t find it in himself to be irritated or annoyed. Taemin beat him to it. He crawled onto the bed to face Jonghyun. “They started it huh?”

 

He nodded slowly.

 

“And you just couldn’t help yourself?”

 

He shook his head even slower, making an effort to have his eyes look up at Key innocently.

 

Key looked back at Minho. “I don’t blame you...do you think he can handle two cocks with his mouth?” The question was for Jonghyun but he never looked away from Minho.

 

Key stood back up, undressing the rest of the way, Minho followed suit before sinking to the floor on his knees.

 

“Come here Jjongie.” Key pulled Jonghyun up to stand next to him. Both of them holding their erections out in front of Minho.

 

He looked up at both of them. From Jonghyun then to Key and then back again before sticking his tongue out to lick the tip of Key’s cock. Then copying the same motion on Jonghyun’s.

 

Onew sat on the foot of the bed, sliding his sweats and boxers off while Taemin peeled off his jeans.

 

They watched Minho work both Key and Jonghyun’s cocks thoroughly with his lips and tongue. Not able to actually suck both of them at the same time but making sure they still felt equally good.

 

“He’s a fast learner.” Taemin mentioned before crawling in Onew’s lap.

 

“Mm.” The leader hummed in approval.

 

Taemin rubbed their erections together. “I’ve been semi hard almost all afternoon thinking about this.”

 

“Tae...” Onew panted from the much needed attention to his aching arousal.

 

“You seduced him. I knew you would.” Taemin kissed along his shoulder and neck.

 

Onew brought his hand up to join Taemin’s around their cocks. “Minho helped.” He looked back at the other on his knees, Key’s hand in Minho’s hair as they took turns pushing their dicks in and out of Minho’s waiting mouth.

 

“Jonghyun...” the blonde jerked his head back to meet the leader’s eyes. “Remember what I said earlier.” He warned playfully.

 

“What...d-did...mmm...” Key moaned. “What did he say to you?”

 

“That if I fucked his mouth too hard, he’d make me choke on his dick.” Jonghyun pumped his cock lazily as Minho sucked Key into his mouth harder.

 

“Fucking hell Jjongie.” He looked at him, eyes dark. “I’d kind of like to see that.”

 

He helped Minho to his feet and they made their way over to the bed with the other two. All piling up there together.

 

“Onew...” Key interrupted him and Taemin.

 

“I think Jonghyun was too rough with Minho just now.” He winked.

 

“Jonghyun...if I didn’t know any better I’d think your boyfriend wants to see you gag on my cock?” Onew looked over at him.

 

Taemin shifted off the leaders lap, still pumping the long thick member slowly in his hand, almost presenting it to the others. “Its not hard to do.”

 

Onew motioned for Jonghyun to get in front of him. The blonde complied of course, getting on his hands and knees, face to face with his leaking erection. Onew pushed it in, not too rough at first, giving the other time to adjust to the larger appendage in his mouth.

 

“Were you rough with Minho?” Onew thrust slowly in and out of Jonghyun’s mouth, watching his friend’s lips stretch around his dick.

 

Jonghyun gently shook his head.

 

“No? Hmm...so Key does want to see you choke on my dick?”

 

Jonghyun hummed in approval, sending a vibration through Onew’s erection.

 

He let a moan slip past his lips. “Do you want to choke on my dick?” He finally asked.

 

Jonghyun moaned a little louder and a little longer.

 

“Such a slut.” Key muttered seated behind him.

 

“I see.” Onew started deepening his thrusts, grabbing a fistful of Jonghyun’s blonde hair to keep him in place.

 

He pushed in until he felt the back of Jonghyun’s throat and the muscles constrict around him.

 

“Fuck.” he hissed.

 

Jonghyun’s back arched a little as his gag reflex kicked in, eyes looking up at Onew, watering slightly.

 

The leader stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back, Jonghyun’s breath coming ragged from his nose. Onew kept his thrusts shallow allowing the other to catch his breath before repeating the deep thrust back into his throat.

 

His other hand shook, he brought it up to clutch at Taemin behind him.

 

“So sexy hyung.” Taemin nuzzled his into boyfriend.

 

Minho let out a moan, he was touching himself, hips rolling as he was fucking into his own hand.

 

Key peeled his eyes away from Jonghyun and went to Minho, moving his hand aside and pushing him down onto the bed gently, wasting no words or time, straddling Minho’s waste and sinking down onto his cock.

 

“Oh god...” Minho’s hands gripped the other’s hips roughly, a little surprised.

 

“Hyung...” Taemin whined, pushing his dick in between the cheeks of Onew’s ass. “I’m so hard.”

 

“Mmm.” Onew moaned, pushing into Jonghyun’s throat one last time before he pulled him off and let Taemin switch places with him.

 

“Fuck Key!” Minho moaned, his hips meeting the other’s as he bounced up and down on his lap fervently. “Oh god...I’m...gonna...” He let out a long cry, hips crashing up as he came suddenly into Key’s ass.

 

Key rolled off of him panting, rubbing his palm against his erection. “Someone else please...” He looked lustfully at their leader while Jonghyun was busy letting Taemin treat much the same as Onew had.

 

“Lie down.” Key got next to Minho on his back, the taller rolling onto his side kissing up and down his neck.

 

Onew pushed his knees up into his chest, sliding his cock into him, already slick from Minho’s release.

 

“Dammit Onew,” Key hissed, “You’re fucking huge.”

 

“Are you okay?” Onew was concerned for a minute that he’d hurt him.

 

“He’s fine.” Jonghyun spoke up as Taemin moved around in front of him, kneeling on all fours, he smirked. “You don’t need to be easy on him.” He lined up his erection with Taemin’s ass, pushing in roughly. Watching as the other took him easily.

 

Taemin keened loudly.

 

“I guess I don’t need to be with him either.”

 

Onew chuckled, thrusting deeper into Key.

 

Minho was hard again, jacking himself off to everything that was still happening around him.

 

Key let out a whine, “harder...faster...” He clenched around the cock in his ass.

 

“Dammit Key.”

 

“Please Onew.” he begged. 

 

Jonghyun was trying not to cum so soon. He clenched his jaw. Taemin was so fucking tight around him. Looking back every so often, his dark hair falling carelessly in his eyes. The sounds Key was making.

 

“Fuck.” He pulled out, flipping Taemin over, getting himself together before pushing back in.

 

“Key...I can’t...” Onew grunted as he thrust into him hard, hips stuttering as he came. Key a panting mess under him. “Fucking hell Key,” he sat back on his heels.

 

Jonghyun wasn’t far behind, filling up Taemin as he silently rode out his own orgasm.

 

“Key...come here...” Taemin desperately grabbed for the other, pulling him over to him. “Let me...”  he guided Key to straddle his head. 

 

Key positioned his ass over Taemin’s face. “Can you...here.” He made for Key to spread his cheeks apart before he brought his mouth up to Key’s hole, a mix of Onew’s and Minho’s cum leaking from it. He flicked his tongue around the rim before sucking at it roughly, darting his tongue in and out, lapping at what was still inside.

 

“Taemin!” Key buckled into himself, almost falling over. Taemin grabbed his cock and pumped it clumsily, most of his concentration going to eating the other’s ass out.

 

“Oh my god...” Jonghyun watched almost in shock still coming down from his orgasm.

 

Onew was silent as he grabbed his boyfriends cock, pumping it slowly. He heard him whine against Key’s hole, hips meeting the motion of his wrist.

 

“Taemin...oh my god Taemin...” Key came, whimpering, his release coating Taemin’s hand, some of it dripping down onto his face. Key braced himself against the wall, trying to catch his breath and not collapse on the other beneath him. Taemin licked his lips and looked down to see Onew take his cock into his mouth just in time for him to come.

 

He sat up, kissing the leader quickly before he had a chance to swallow.

 

Minho moaned as he reached his second orgasm. The sight of Onew and Taemin kissing, a mix of saliva and cum being swapped between them as their tongues tangled together, pushing him over the edge.

 

“Can we all please stop sneaking around now?” Jonghyun asked, sounding exhausted.

 

“Actually...” Key stood, legs a little shaky. “After what I just saw Taemin do, I’d rather go back to everyone pretending not to know.” He got up and slowly left the room, Jonghyun following him.

 

Taemin watched him, a look of surprise on his face. “Why...what did I do?”

 

Onew raised his eyebrows in disbelief before he broke out into laughter. “Seriously? You just sucked mine and Minho’s cum from Key’s ass and then kissed me with your cum still in my mouth.”

 

“What? I got caught up in the moment.” He defended himself.

 

Minho had started to laughing too.

 

Taemin pouted, flopping back on the bed grumbling, “like you didn’t enjoy it.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i completely forgot this one! ah man...i will never attempt to write anything like that again. *cringe*


End file.
